Enigma
by jollyrogerxoxo
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Commodore Norrington have a conversation about Elizabeth Swann. Jack comes to a shocking revelation about Elizabeth. Slight inference to Sparrabeth. Enjoy and rate it! I might make another similar short story if you enjoy this one!


_****Takes place right after the deleted Curse of the Black Pearl "Peas in a Pod" scene. Elizabeth and Jack just had a conversation aboard the HMS Dauntless, and then Norrington interrupts them and Elizabeth walks away.****_

Jack smiled to himself as Elizabeth walked away. Norrington was now standing a few feet away from him.

"Sparrow, be sure to mind your manners around Miss Swann," Norrington says sternly.

Jack turns his smile into a sort of smirk and scoffs. " _Miss_ Swann is not at all as chaste as you believe she is." He drifts off into a brief remembrance of the night he and Elizabeth shared on the island. He would never directly admit it to her, but he secretly admired how she had tricked him into getting drunk and then burned all of the rum to create a smoke signal.

Norrington quickly turned to face Jack. "I'm not entirely sure of what you speak about."

"Let us just say that she has more to her than meets the eye," Jack paused and looks out at the sea. " _Peas in a pod_ ," he murmurs slightly to himself as he reminisces on the conversation that he and Elizabeth just shared. He was starting to realize that he and her were quite similar. She displayed a completely different personality that night on the island. She was truly wiling to do whatever is necessary, and he respected that side of her. The fire in her eyes when she was determined to accomplish something reminded Jack of his own spirit.

"What did you say, _Sparrow_?" Norrington glared over at the other man.

Jack turned back to the commodore. "You know, commodore, it's a funny thing, you will never be able to control her. She has another side of her that you have not yet fully seen. But, when you see it, you will be surprised."

"You speak of Miss Swann as if you know her so well. I have known her for most of her life, you have not." The commodore remained cool and collected.

"It takes one to know one." Jack was referring to the fact that Elizabeth's alternate personality was similar to his own.

Norrington now looks directly into Jack's eyes, unwavering. "Tell me something Mr. Sparrow, do you fancy Miss Swann? She is quite a beautiful woman after all, and you did just spend a night alone with her. I truly hope that you did not compromise her virtue."

Jack is caught off guard by this question, however he holds the commodore's eye contact. He replied, " _Elizabeth_ is not a fair damsel nor does she aspire to be a fair damsel. She is the most unusual female that I have ever met. I deeply fear for the man who would _try_ to force her into anything that she does not want. I have seen fury and freedom in her eyes, and those two combined create a recipe for a relentless, dare-I-say… _pirate_."

Norrington appeared to be disgusted that Jack had the nerve to call her Elizabeth and a pirate. However, he was tired of speaking with the other man, so he simply said, "Its _Miss Swann_ , to you." He then turned from Jack and walked in the opposite direction.

Jack grinned and again looked out at the sea. _Elizabeth… why couldn't he stop thinking about her?_ He had met many women before, but none of them even compared slightly to this woman. She was a governor's daughter, yes, but she was not an ordinary governor's daughter. She desired to be free. Free from the bonds of life as a wealthy English woman; free from the bonds that society created for her. She desired a life where people looked at her not only as a beautiful face, but instead as a powerful and independent person. She truly was an enigma.

This alternate personality of hers drew Jack to her, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for helping her discover this side of herself. After all, he was the first real pirate that she had ever met, and she had always desired to meet a pirate.

Yes, fate had brought Elizabeth and Jack together so that they could rediscover themselves. She would soon realize her true potential as a leader and an independent woman. While he would soon realize that deep down he truly is a good, and honorable man.


End file.
